


Gun

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did this time, though tentatively, slowly, then fully stretched wide open. Gavin slipped the gun in and Michael's lips did their best to shut around it, his body trembling a little. He could hear as Gavin cocked it, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he fought to swallow with his mouth still full.</p><p>"Suck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

A quiet shuffling of feet. The creak of the bedroom door opening. The soft moan of the old floorboards taking on weight as someone moved across them. Soft sounds, almost unnoticeable to most people. Michael wasn't most people. Just the shuffling was enough to stir him awake, a notoriously light sleeper all his life.

 

The creak had him shifting in bed, and the floorboards' groan got his eyes open just in time to lock stares with a man currently sifting through his nightstand. He was in all black, tight black jeans and a sweatshirt, a ski mask on his head, hazelish-green eyes staring back at chocolate brown ones. The skin Michael could see was a familiar tan color, and the more he focused, the more he realized that the intimidating cloaked figure in front of him was almost definitely Gavin, his boyfriend, the one meant to be in bed next to him right now.

 

"Wha-"

 

"Shut up."

 

Gavin's voice was low and gruff, his order emphasized with a smooth flourish of his hand, pulling it out of the nightstand and showing off the sleek bit of metal in his hand. A gun. Michael's eyes widened and he had a silent freak out before he remembered where it had come from. A stupid bet, Gavin didn't believe just how easy it was to get a gun in Texas and had bet Michael couldn't get one within a day, which he absolutely did, using the money the other forked over to get a proper gun permit. No point having one he couldn't legally use if needed.

 

Now that gun was in Gavin's hand, pointed threateningly at Michael as the man brandishing it ripped off his covers, taking in the man below as though he was seeing him for the first time. Michael was frozen in place, only a tank and a pair of boxers covering his modesty. The scene was confusing and terrifying, if also a bit thrilling. He and Gavin often tried out new things in bed, loving the excitement that came with finding a new kink, but he could only remember mentioning a fantasy like this once to him. The fact that the other remembered was a bit endearing... maybe a little creepy also. At least he knew what was happening now, though he never suggested using a gun, that was all Gavin's sudden idea apparently. 

 

"Be good and I won't have to use this, alright?"

 

Gavin motioned with his gun, and Michael nodded obediently. The Brit smirked, grabbing something out of his back pocket, slipping the gun back there and leaning forward, wrapping what he grabbed around Michael's head. A blindfold. He tied it properly, blinding Michael even more than he'd already been in the darkened room. Pulling handcuffs from their nightstand, he cuffed the man to the headboard with ease, his prey now properly captive. Gavin took the mask off then, gasping for air as quietly as he could, not wanting to break the fantasy with his ridiculousness. 

 

Flicking on the bedside lamp, he looked at his prize, Michael laying back in the bed obediently, looking a mix of anxious and eager. Gavin pulled something else out from his back pockets, a folded knife. He flipped it open, slipping it under Michael's shirt and pressing the dull edge to his stomach. The cool metal made him jolt, squirming a little until Gavin pressed in a bit harder.

 

"Stop moving. Don't wanna get cut, do ya?"

 

He froze instantly, breath hitching as he felt the knife move, Gavin making surprisingly quick work of slicing up the thin fabric of his tank, exposing the pale flesh underneath. Michael let out a shaky breath as he felt the tip of the knife circle his nipples, the buds rising from the cool metal and perking as easily as if a hand had teased them awake, knowing no difference between the sensations.

 

The Brit watched with amusement as an array of emotions ran over Michael's face with each move he made, carefully trailing up and down his chest with the knife, careful not to cut him. He was kinder with his boxers, just pulling them off instead of cutting, exposing the other's half-stiff member, Gavin chuckling as he nudged it with the knife's dull edge, making Michael audibly gasp.

 

The knife was left be now, Gavin switching his attention to the gun, pulling it from it's position behind him and slowly trailing it up Michael's chest. The other could definitely tell it wasn't the knife anymore, body tensing at the cool metal that worked it's way up to his face. Gavin pressed it to his lips.

 

"Open up."

 

Michael didn't respond immediately, prompting Gavin to lightly slap his cheek with the side of the gun, a gentle punishment for not following orders instantly.

 

"I said open."

 

He did this time, though tentatively, slowly, then fully stretched wide open. Gavin slipped the gun in and Michael's lips did their best to shut around it, his body trembling a little. He could hear as Gavin cocked it, swallowing hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he fought to swallow with his mouth still full.

 

"Suck."

 

Michael knew better than to fight it this time, starting to slowly suckle on the muzzle as Gavin watched eagerly. His tongue coiled around the barrel, sucking it tenderly, the other man slowly starting to move the gun in and out, properly mouthfucking Michael with the pistol. He kept it up until he got bored of it, pulling it back out and trailing it down the man's bare chest, the gun wet with his spit and leaving a cold trail down to his stomach. 

 

The pistol's cool barrel pressed against Michael's now fully-hard cock, Gavin gently rubbing them together, nudging the head with the muzzle and making the man whimper in response. Forcing his legs open, Gavin teased Michael's inner thigh with the gun as his other hand grabbed their lube, pushing him farther apart before setting the gun down.

 

Slicking up a couple fingers, he pushed one inside without warning, relishing the choked gurgle of surprise he got in response, giving no chance to get settled, fingering Michael at his own pace, quick and rough, slipping a second digit in after a little while, and then a third. He thrust in as deep as he could, curling his fingers with expert knowledge on just where to press, making Michael buck wildly as he brushed his prostate again and again, finding a bit of wicked amusement at the man's writhing.

 

He pulled out fully when he felt it was time, undressing and slicking up his cock before lining up, pressing in slowly. Both of them let out a quiet hiss at the sensation, stilling for a good minute before Gavin finally started moving. Slowly, in and out, gentle thrusts at first before quickening his pace, thrusting in frantically. Michael was a quivering mess underneath him, all moans and cries as he desperately bucked to keep as close to Gavin as he could, the intensity of the moment taking him over. 

 

It took Gavin over a bit too, the man grabbing the gun he'd laid to the side and pressing it to Michael's throat, just hard enough to block his breathing a bit. A bit of inadvertent chokeplay added to the mix, an extra little moment of danger and passion. Michael keened, pressing up against the pistol, openly accepting Gavin's surprise. They continued like that until their final moments, Michael coming first, Gavin a few thrusts later. As he finished he tossed the gun off the bed, letting it clatter to the floor where he'd tossed the knife earlier, pulling out with a blissful sigh.

 

Leaning forward, he uncuffed Michael, then undid his blindfold, kissing him tenderly when they could finally see each other again. Getting up, he got a washcloth from the bathroom, wet with warm water and set about cleaning Michael up, as he often did after sex. The other man laid still, a hand over his eyes, his body still heaving with heavy breaths as he slowly calmed down.

 

"Never thought you were into gunplay, Gav."

 

He mumbled when he could, the other chuckling a bit.

 

"I could say the same... Was I alright? Not too rough, was I? It's unloaded of course, I just thought it'd make the whole thing a bit more believable is all..."

 

Michael peeked at him from under his hand, smiling contently.

 

"It was perfect, dude. Thank you."

 

Gavin smiled triumphantly, casting the washcloth off to the same fate as the gun and the knife, off the bed, before snuggling up to Michael happily.

 

"We'll do that again sometime, yeah?"

 

Michael was the one to ask it, looking at his boyfriend with hopeful eyes. Gavin pretended to mull it over, pulling a face like he was thinking hard about it before chuckling and smiling widely, kissing his lover's cheek.

 

"Well of course! We've gotta put that gun to use somehow."


End file.
